User talk:Pelicary
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:600px-Imperial Seal of Japan.svg.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Regaliorum (Talk) 07:43, June 9, 2010 :Hi, have fun here, you'll enjoy the country Jon Johnson 09:20, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::His contributions don't seem to fit our country well. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Irashaimasu. O genki desu ka? I understand you have a thing for Japan? I too think it is a most interesting country and I hope to have the chance to visit it once. But I'm getting of the subject: I moved the content from the Emperor's page to the one about Japan. We don't mind you using your real-life passions on this site (we all do) but do try to make it fit with the rest. Perhaps you can become the Japanese ambassador to Lovia? 15:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Novosevensk I see you haven't bought a house yet. Could you consider living in Novosevensk? I am trying to increase the population. Semyon E. Breyev 09:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Or in Portland, same thing (srry semyon :p)Jon THE DUDE Johnson 11:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's be fair But it would be nice to pick Novosevensk or Portland 'cos they're both quite small. Semyon E. Breyev 13:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::This is fair indeed :p Jon THE DUDE Johnson 14:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::But Adoha I think is full! Totaly overpopulated! I think I did a good job as a mayor! ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh there is one more space, but it's near a train station and a school! It would be cool having the Japanesse ambasador in Adoha, we could discuss politics, ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:55, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Embassy is in Noble City.--Sunkist- 20:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : True, but still! Adoha is totally relaxing! Marcus Villanova WLP 21:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, still around? Elections are going on and honestly, I could use a vote or two! Pierius Magnus 13:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :For the record: you are entitled to vote, being a citizen and all. Any citizen has three votes to spend: a Major Vote, a Minor Vote and a Support Vote (1st one means: 3 points, second one: 2 points, last one: 1 point). Kind regards, Pierius Magnus 13:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::This user is not a citizen. Check the sources, Magnus. 13:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :You are right, he requires twenty more edits. Pierius Magnus 13:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh you struck out man you lost Knoodlehead,-Sunkist-, and seymon...STRIKE THREE STOP TRYING TO GET PEOPLE TO VOTE FOR YOU! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.Walden 23:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :It's Semyon, Marcus. And Magnus is entitled to going about trying to get votes. Edward Hannis 03:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, please vote in the second chamber and be more active. I noticed you are using Sunkist a lot more now, so I thought I'd message you on here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:01, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Northern Lovian riots Hi there, it'd be nice if some police support showed up in Clymene and Seven. The citizen's brigades have (just about) sorted out Clymene, I think, but in Seven it's likely to turn racial. I gather the coup is over, so there should be some spare officers. --Semyon 16:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Haha, the police cannot stop us! Nobody can. Revolution is among us, there is no turning back. The Master's Voice 16:33, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Send in the army. HORTON11 16:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC)